


Questionable Decision

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Rogue makes a decision that Sting finds questionable.





	Questionable Decision

****

"Do you realize how questionable a decision this is?" Sting muttered under his breath to his dour, stone-faced partner, unable to reconcile just how easily Rogue had set him up. "I mean… how badly do you want to embarrass me in front of the other guild masters?"

The corner of Rogue's lips twitched in repressed amusement at Sting's poor attempt to escape the Sorcerer Weekly interview for Sabertooth's new leader. "I don't see any of them here, Sting, and you've avoided doing this for long enough as it is."

Sting sobbed dramatically, flopping on his desk and loudly lamenting the horrible, embarrassing ordeal of dealing with reporters for the next hour, before Rogue had deemed the tantrum sufficient and led in the reporter.


End file.
